Adventure : Life and Journey
by Si Red Moon
Summary: Kisah perjalanan Uzumaki Naruto barulah dimulai, bertemu sosok lain 'dirinya' dari dunia lain. Mendapatkan kesempatan kembali, mampukah ia menyelesaikan tugas yang diberikan? Ikuti kisah perjalanannya disini... /Warning! Typo, AU, OC, OOC, Not Shinobi Theme!/
1. Prologue

**Naruto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rate : M**

**.**

**.**

**Chara Universe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_10 Oktober XX10_

_Namaku Namikaze Naruto, aku adalah anak dari pasangan Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina... Umurku kini lima tahun, dan aku juga mempunyai saudari kembar dan seorang kakak. Namanya Namikaze Karin dan Namikaze Naruko..._

_10 Oktober XX15_

_Awalnya semua baik-baik saja, tapi semua berubah ketika tou-san ingin menguji manaku, dan betapa terkejutnya tou-san dan yang lainnya saat mengetahui bahwa aku tidak mempunyai mana! Fakta ini membuat aku terpukul, dan sejak saat itu aku merasakan... kasih sayang yang diberikan orang tuaku mulai berkurang..._

_10 Oktober XX18_

_Aku tidak ingin ini terjadi!... Aku benci ini, kenapa?! Kenapa harus aku yang mendapatkan semua ini?! Tou-san dan kaa-san sudah tidak peduli lagi padaku... Mereka fokus memperhatikan dan melatih kedua saudariku, padahal aku juga termasuk anak mereka..._

_10 Oktober XX20_

_Cukup sudah aku berada di rumah ini, aku seperti halnya orang asing di tempat ini. Aku memilih pergi, tanpa memberitahukan kepada tou-san maupun kaa-san karena aku tahu, kalaupun aku beritahu mereka mungkin juga akan membiarkannya saja._

_10 Oktober XX21_

_Saat ini aku tinggal di apartemen milik Kaka-nii, Dia memberikannya padaku semenjak menikah dengan Shizu-nee... Kini aku juga punya tujuan baru, aku akan mengumpulkan **Orb!** Itu adalah batu legenda yang konon dapat memberikan kekuatan yang tidak dapat dibayangkan sebelumnya... Menurut sejarah, sampai saat ini, hanya dua orang yang menggunakan keempat Orb tersebut karena syarat menggunakan Orb adalah mengumpulkan keempat-empatnya... Dengan ini aku akan membuktikan kepada mereka, bahwa Uzumaki Naruto bukanlah orang yang seperti dulu..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prologue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Suriah, 13.00 GMT**

Suasana di negara itu sungguh mencekam, pemberontakan yang dilakukan oleh pasukan oposisi membuat penduduk sipil bahkan tidak berani keluar dari rumah-rumah mereka.

Bertahun-tahun lamanya perang saudara terjadi antara pemerintah dengan pasukan oposisi, yang berusaha menggulingkan pemerintahan yang sah.

Kecamuk perang tersebut mengakibatkan konflik berkepanjangan dan trauma yang dialami oleh penduduk negara tersebut.

Organisasi perdamaian dunia, United Nation pun akhirnya mengirim pasukan multinasional untuk menyelesaikan konflik yang terjadi di negara tersebut.

Pasukan yang dikirim pun bergerak cepat, ratusan tenaga medis dan ribuan ton bantuan telah disiapkan. Para penduduk pun dievakuasi ke tempat pengungsian, namun tak jarang terjadi gesekan dengan pasukan oposisi saat tengah mengevakuasi penduduk sipil.

Dan itulah yang terjadi sekarang. Awalnya pasukan multinasional hendak mengevakuasi penduduk sipil ke tempat pengungsian, namun di tengah perjalanan rombongan mereka dihadang oleh pasukan oposisi dan akhirnya pertempuran tak terelakkan pun terjadi.

**Blam...**

**Dor... Dor... Dor...**

**Blam...**

"Letnan, bawa pasukanmu dan target terus bergerak ke selatan, kami akan berusaha semampu mungkin menahan mereka!"

Seorang pemuda berambut kuning spike berseru kepada sosok yang berada di samping nya itu. Tangan nya memegang sebuah senapan mesin otomatis M16 dan tengah menembakkannya kearah pasukan oposisi.

"Tapi, Mayor...--" balas sang letnan ragu.

**Dor... Dor... Dor...**

Pemuda berambut kuning itu mendelik kesosok sang letnan.

"Tak ada kata tapi-tapian, cepatlah pergi, target adalah prioritas utama!"

Sang letnan pun mengangguk, barbalik, memerintahkan beberapa pasukan untuk mundur beserta target.

"Mayor Uzumaki, tampaknya situasi makin tidak terkendali ya..." Sesosok pria lain pun mulai mendekatinya. Ia mempunyai pangkat yang sama dengan sosok yang dipanggil Mayor tadi, hanya saja wajahnya adalah wajah khas orang eropa.

"Kau benar, Mayor Marcus... Tidak disangka ternyata pasukan oposisi menyerang disaat situasi tenang sebelumnya,"

"Awas granat!!!" Peringat salah satu tentara, melihat sebuah granat dilempar kearah dua sosok yang tengah mengobrol tadi.

Dengan reflek yang cepat Mayor Uzumaki dan Mayor Marcus pun melompat kebelakang, tiarap.

**Duarr...**

"Sepertinya kita harus menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat," Gumam Mayor Uzumaki lalu mulai bangkit perlahan dari posisi sebelumnya.

Bergerak mengendap-ngendap ke depan, sang Mayor Uzumaki pun mengarahkan moncong senjatanya ke kubu pasukan oposisi.

**Dor... Dor... Dor...**

Tiga orang tumbang terkena tembakan, Belum cukup sampai disitu sang Mayor pun kembali menumbangkan dua orang yang memakai senjata _rpg_.

**Dor... Dor... Dor...**

Masih dalam posisi sebelumnya, Mayor Uzumaki kembali menumbangkan beberapa lawannya.

Melihat sikap juang sang komandan, para pasukan pun mulai terpacu semangat mereka.

"Uoh...!!!"

**Dor... Dor... Dor...**

Mereka pun mulai bergerak maju, berusaha membalikkan keadaan.

Sementara itu sang komandan, Mayor Uzumaki, yang melihat semangat pasukannya itupun tersenyum.

Namun ia tidak menyadari, sebuah moncong sniper yang tengah mengarah kepadanya.

**Dor...**

Semua terjadi begitu cepat, tapi ia dapat merasakan tengkorang belakangnya seperti ditembus sesuatu.

Ia merasa waktu seakan melambat, seolah mengejeknya atas apa yang terjadi, tubuhnya pun terhuyung kedepan sebelum akhirnya jatuh berdebum keras diatas tanah.

Inikah akhirnya...?

Setelah semua perjuangannya selama ini...

Tapi setidaknya ia telah berhasil mewujudkan impiannya...

Dan sepertinya tugasnya telah selesai disini...

...

...

...

"_Tidak Naruto, tugasmu belumlah selesai. Belum saatnya kau pergi dari kehidupan ini Naruto, karena kau akan melanjutkan tugasku di dunia yang lain..."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Perlahan, sosok itu mulai membuka matanya, mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk kematanya.

Dimana aku?

Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke segala penjuru, mendapati bahwa ia saat ini sedang berada di tengah-tengah padang rumput hijau yang luas.

Apakah ini yang disebut alam baka?

Ia tertawa miris, jadi ia akan menunggu disini hingga _hari pengadilan_ tiba, pikirnya.

"Belum saatnya untuk dirimu meninggalkan kehidupan ini, Naruto..."

Siapa itu?!

Ia memutar pandangannya ke segala arah, tapi tidak mendapati ada sosok lain yang berbicara.

"Tugasmu kini berganti, Naruto..."

Hanya suara, ia yakin itu hanya suara tanpa ada perwujudannya sama sekali.

"Kau akan menggantikan diriku..."

Menggantikan...?

"Melanjutkan apa yang belum sempat ku wujudkan..."

Dari segala arah, jutaan titik cahaya bagaikan kunang-kunang pun muncul. Cahaya itu pun lalu mulai berkumpul pada satu tempat, yang kemudian membentuk sesosok manusia.

**Sring...**

Cahaya itu makin bersinar, memaksanya untuk menutupi penglihatannya.

Tak lama kemudian cahaya itu pun menghilang, ia yang kini penasaran pun membuka kembali penglihatannya.

...

Ini bercandakan?

...

Dihadapannya, bekas tempat cahaya tadi berkumpul. Kini muncul sesosok yang ia yakin, bahkan sangat yakin, itu mirip dengan dirinya, sangat.

...

Ada apa ini?

Sosok yang mirip dengan nya itu menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Rambut, wajah, bahkan guratan tiga kumis kucingnya itu sama persis dengannya. Siapa dia itu?!

"Selamat datang 'diriku' senang berjumpa dengan mu," sapa sosok ramah sosok tersebut.

"...Siapa kau?" Itulah kalimat yang sangat ingin keluar dari benaknya sebelum ini.

"Aku...? Aku adalah dirimu, Uzumaki Naruto," Jawab sosok tersebut yang mengaku sebagai dirinya.

"Apa maksudmu?! Jelas-jelas aku adalah Uzumaki Naruto, kau pasti seorang penipu, siapa kau sebenarnya?!" Serunya menatap kesal sosok tersebut.

Sosok itu tertawa pelan, "haha..., Aku adalah dirimu Naruto, hanya saja aku bukan berasal dari dimensi ini,"

"...Maksudmu?" Tanda tanya besar muncul diatas kepala sang uzumaki.

"Kehidupan ini penuh misteri, Naruto..., Percaya atau tidak bahwa dalam kehidupan itu ada 7 sosok yang sama namun berbeda kisahnya," Jelas sosok tersebut

"Ketujuh sosok itu sejatinya adalah sama, tetapi kisah kehidupannyalah yang berbeda,"

"... Sama sepertimu, kau dan aku sejatinya sama namun dengan kehidupan yang berbeda," Naruto pun akhirnya mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh 'dirinya' tersebut.

"Lalu, bagaimana kau bisa ada disini? Apakah kau juga sudah mati?" Melihat bahwa 'dirinya' juga ada disini, Naruto pun menebak kalau dia juga sudah mati di kehidupannya.

"Yah, kau benar, aku sudah mati. Mungkin ini karena keegoisanku selama ini," Sosok itu menghela napas pelan.

Oh... Jadi sosok itu juga sudah mati, sama seperti dirinya.

"Tidak, belum waktunya untuk kau mati, Naruto," Ucap sosok tersebut, seolah tahu apa yang dipikirkan olehnya tadi.

Apa maksudnya, jelas-jelas Naruto berada disini, yang berarti ia sudah mati.

"Kau masih punya kesempatan, kau akan melanjutkan hidupmu di

dunia yang berbeda, dunia tempatku berada..."

"... Aku memang sudah mati, tapi tidak denganmu, Naruto," Sosok itu menghela napas kembali.

"...Jadi maksudmu...?" Akhirnya ia pun paham apa yang tadi dikatakan 'olehnya'.

"Ya, kau akan menggantikan ku, menggantikan kisahku di dunia tempatku berada..."

"... Sudah saatnya bagi Uzumaki Naruto untuk menunjukkan siapa sebenarnya dirinya,"

"Dengan kekuatan yang telah kukumpulkan, kau akan jauh lebih kuat dengan kekuatan itu,"

"Bagaimana..."

"... Apa kau siap..."

"... Uzumaki..."

"... Naruto...?"

Naruto memejamkan matanya, memikirkan apa yang telah terjadi, dirinya tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa terpilih, Padahal seharusnya ada yang lebih baik daripada dirinya.

Setelah memikirkannya, Naruto pun membuka matanya, Menatap sosok 'dirinya' yang kini tenang menunggu jawabannya.

"Aku..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_To Be Continued_**

**Note: **Maaf kalau word nya pendek, chapter besok saya usahakan word nya minimal 3k.

Ini adalah fic yang bercerita tentang dunia fantasi, saya kali ini tidak mengambil tema shinobi, disini saya akan sedikit menjelaskan tentang **Orb.**

Di dunia tempat 'Uzumaki Naruto' berada, **Orb** adalah batu legenda yang konon kekuatan nya setara atau bahkan melebihi para dewa.

**Orb **berjumlah empat buah, ia disegel oleh orang-orang terdahulu di empat mata penjuru, disini 'Naruto' telah berhasil mendapatkan keempatnya namun sayang ia mati ketika saat mendapatkan **Orb** yang keempat.

Untuk pair saya masih belum memikirkan, mungkin semi-harem.

**_Thanks and see you next time~_**


	2. Chapter 1

**Naruto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rate : M**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chara Universe**!

**.**

.

.

**.**

**Jangan Lupa Berdoa sebelum Membaca**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana...

"...Apa kau menerimanya...

"...Uzumaki...

"...Naruto...?"

Naruto memejamkan matanya, memikirkan apa yang terjadi, dirinya tak habis pikir bagaimana ia bisa terpilih,

Setelah memikirkannya, Naruto pun membuka matanya menatap sosok 'dirinya' yang tengah menunggu jawabannya.

"Aku..."

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

"Aku..."

"... Menerimanya," Itulah jawaban yang diinginkan oleh 'Naruto', Ia pun langsung tersenyum mendengar jawaban tersebut.

"Seperti yang sudah kuduga, kau pasti akan menerimanya,"

Sebenarnya 'Naruto' tidak khawatir kalau sosok lain dirinya tidak menerimanya, hanya saja ada sesuatu yang lebih ia khawatirkan, yaitu apabila dia tidak menerimanya, ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Ia merasa ada kegelapan yang ingin menyelimuti dunianya, sangat gelap dan pekat. Kegelapan itu seakan ingin menelannya bulat-bulat.

Karena itu selain ingin Naruto menggantikannya, ia juga ingin mempersiapkan akan datangnya kegelapan itu, ia yakin suatu saat nanti Naruto pasti akan melawan Sang Kegelapan. Kapan itu terjadi, ia tidak tahu.

"Karena itu, sebelum kau memasuki duniaku berada, kau terlebih dulu harus kulatih untuk mempersiapkan diri,

"Duniaku berbeda dengan duniamu, dunia penuh dengan hal-hal yang mungkin kau anggap itu mistis dan khayalan, padahal itu kenyataan,

"Oleh karena itu aku harus mempersiapkan dirimu, agar kau tidak kaget ketika datang ke duniaku," Naruto pun mengangguk mendengar penjelasan dari 'dirinya'.

"Baiklah, sebelum itu..."

'Naruto' pun menjulurkan tangan kedepan, seberkas sinar cahaya menyinari genggaman tangannya, kemudian sinar cahaya itu menghilang memperlihatkan empat buah batu yang mirip zamrud seukuran bola pingpong.

Itulah **Orb,** batu legenda yang konon kekuatannya tidak tertandingi, yang kini telah berhasil dikumpulkan oleh sosok 'Naruto', meskipun harus membayarnya dengan harga nyawa.

"Aku akan memindahkan **Orb **kedalam tubuhmu, bagaimanapun kau harus mempunyai bekal saat berada di duniaku,"

Seberkas sinar cahaya kembali menyinari keempat **Orb** tersebut. Cahaya itu pun lalu bergerak, memasuki tubuh Naruto yang kini tengah terdiam menyaksikannya.

Naruto pun sontak tersadar ketika cahaya itu telah memasuki tubuhnya, dan melihat bahwa keempat batu yang berada di atas telapak tangan 'Naruto' kini telah menghilang.

"... Apa itu tadi?''

"**Orb **itu telah memasuki dirimu, kini kau mempunyai kekuatan yang konon tidak tertandingi, dan selanjutnya aku akan melatihmu sementara waktu disini,"

"Bersiaplah untuk latihanmu, karena aku tidak akan segan-segan meskipun kau adalah diriku sekalipun," Melihat 'Naruto' yang kini menyeringai kepadanya, entah kenapa seperti ia merasakan akan ada hal berbahaya nanti.

**Glek**...

'Astaga, sepertinya siksaan ku akan datang sebentar lagi,' Pikir Naruto saat melihat seringai dari 'dirinya' tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah Empat tahun (dua hari dunia nyata) 'Naruto' melatih dirinya, selama empat tahun itu pula ia melatih fisik sekaligus melatih kemampuan batu **Orb**.

Dan kini waktunya bagi mereka untuk berpisah. 'Naruto' yang menyadari bahwa waktunya tak lama lagi pun menyuruh Naruto untuk mendekatinya,

"Naruto, sudah empat tahun aku melatihmu, dan sepertinya waktunya untuk kita berpisah hari ini," Naruto yang mendengar itu pun menundukkan kepalanya, entah kenapa ia merasa kehilangan ketika 'dirinya' mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Aku akan membiarkanmu untuk menentukan sendiri tujuanmu kelak, karena bagaimanapun ini adalah hidupmu," 'Naruto' pun menjulurkan tangannya, menyentuh kening Naruto dengan jari telunjuk nya

**Deg...**

Naruto pun menunduk, ketika kepalanya mendadak menerima kepingan memori kehidupan dari sosok dihadapannya ini.

Setelah semua selesai 'Naruto' pun menarik kembali tangannya,

"Inilah waktu untuk mulai Naruto, bersiaplah..."

Di dekat kedua sosok tersebut, sebuah portal berbentuk spiral tercipta, portal itulah yang akan membawanya ke dunia baru.

"_Arigatou_," Naruto memeluk sosok dihadapannya ini dengan erat yang juga dibalas olehnya, jujur ia belum siap untuk berpisah dengan sosok yang sudah dianggap saudaranya ini. Tapi karena tujuan yang harus ia capai ia harus siap menerimanya.

Melepaskan pelukannya, Naruto pun melangkah perlahan mendekati portal. Menengokan kepalanya ke samping, melihat 'Naruto' yang kini tersenyum sembari mengangguk kearahnya.

'Baiklah...'

'Aku siap...'

Naruto pun melangkah memasuki portal, sempat berbalik dan melihat 'Naruto' yang tengah melambaikan tangannya dengan rendah, sebelum akhirnya portal tersebut pun tertutup.

'Aku percaya pada dirimu...'

'... Uzumaki Naruto...'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Engh...," Sosok pemuda berambut jabrik itu membuka matanya perlahan. Penglihatannya pun lalu menangkap sebuah ruangan yang penuh serba warna putih.

'Rumah sakit kah?' Pikir pemuda yang tak lain adalah 'pendatang' baru dunia ini, siapa lagi kalau bukan Uzumaki Naruto.

**Cklek**...

Pintu ruangan terbuka, menampilkan sesosok pemuda berambut pirang dan seorang pemuda berambut raven, yang sedikit terkejut saat melihatnya.

"Kau sudah sadar, eh Naruto...?" Ucap pria berambut pirang, mendekatinya.

Naruto pun mengangguk pelan, berdasarkan ingatan yang ia dapat dari 'sosok' lain dirinya. Pemuda pirang dan pemuda raven ini adalah sahabat 'Naruto' . Raiser Phenex dan Uchiha Sasuke.

Dua orang yang tidak memandang siapa itu 'Naruto', dan memilih untuk berteman dengan nya disaat yang lain menjauhinya, meskipun tahu mereka berdua tahu ia tidak mempunyai aliran _mana_ sekalipun.

Mereka tidak memandang apa dan siapa orangnya, asalkan tidak memiliki sifat sombong, kedua orang itu pasti akan mau berteman dengan siapa saja.

"Sudah berapa lama aku pingsan?" Sebenarnya Naruto sudah tahu, hanya sekedar memastikan.

"Tiga hari, kau pingsan selama tiga hari, Naruto," Jawab Sasuke.

"Oh..."

"Tapi aku menemukan dirimu yang sudah tergeletak pingsan di hutan, bisa saja kau pingsan lebih dari tiga hari...,"

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, Naruto?" Tanya Raiser, yang menemukan sosok Naruto yang sudah tergeletak pingsan di hutan, tiga hari yang lalu.

Raiser awalnya mengira telah terjadi pertempuran di sana, tapi saat melihat kondisi tempat yang baik-baik saja dan saat mengecek kondisi Naruto yang terlihat kelelahan, maka dapat dipastikan.

"Aku sehabis berlatih...," Jawab Naruto sembari merenggangkan otot lehernya.

"Kau terus berjuang Naruto, padahal kau memiliki kekurangan," Ucap Raiser mengingat sahabatnya ini memiliki kekurangan, yaitu tidak berfungsinya aliran mana ditubuhnya.

"Setidaknya aku telah berjuang, bagaimanapun selama jiwaku masih ada, aku akan terus berjuang tak peduli apapun yang orang katakan,"

Kata-kata Naruto membuat kedua sahabatnya tersentak. Pertama kalinya bagi mereka, menemukan sosok seperti Naruto.

Naruto adalah seorang pejuang, tak peduli apa yang dikatakan oleh orang lain ia akan terus berjuang, dan membuktikan ia bisa bangkit dengan segala kekurangan yang dimilikinya.

Sifat semangat dan pantang menyerah itulah yang menyebabkan Naruto bisa bersahabat dengan keduanya, yang merupakan termasuk salah satu murid terkenal di Akademi Konoha.

"Oh, ya, bagaimana persiapanmu menghadapi turnamen?"

Empat bulan lagi Akademi Konoha akan mengadakan turnamen. Turnamen yang diadakan enam bulan sekali, bertujuan untuk melatih sekaligus meningkatkan _rank_ murid akademinya.

"Tentu saja aku sudah siap," Naruto mengetahui perihal turnamen itu dari ingatan yang diterimanya, dan ini adlaah turnamen yang pertama baginya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akademi Konoha, adalah akademi khusus milik _Konoha Kingdom. Konoha Kingdom_ adalah salah satu kerajaan terluas dari lima kerajaan lainnya di dunia. Terkenal akan pertahanannya yang kuat karena kerajaan ini dikelilingi oleh hutan lebat dengan pohon-pohonnya yang menjulang tinggi dan memiliki pasukan yang tangguh.

Pemerintahan kerajaan ini telah memasuki masa keempat mereka. Dipimpin oleh seorang raja yang terkenal akan julukan yellow_ flash_ dikarenakan kecepatannya, raja keempat _Konoha Kingdom_, Namikaze Minato.

Sang raja, Namikaze Minato, mempunyai tiga orang anak, dua anak perempuan dan satu anak lelaki, meskipun anak lelaki nya sepertinya kurang terlalu diperhatikan.

Dua anak perempuannya, bernama Namikaze Karin, dan Namikaze Naruko, yang merupakan saudara kembar dari kakaknya Uzumaki Naruto.

Akademi Konoha memakai sistem _rank_ untuk mengukur kemampuan murid-muridnya. _Rank _tersebut dibagi menjadi tujuh tingkatan yang dimana setiap tingkatan dibagi lagi menjadi lima. Tingkatkan _rank_ tersebut yaitu, _Bronze, Zilver, Elite, Mazter, Platinum, Epic, _dan tingkatan tertinggi,_ Legend_, sampai saat ini hanya dua orang yang mencapai tingkatan _Legend_, Hasirama Senju dan Uchiha Madara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya Naruto pun diperbolehkan untuk keluar dari rumah sakit. Ia sebenarnya menyayangkan kalau keduanya orangtuanya tuanya tidak menjenguknya, bahkan saudarinya sendiri.

Dan disinilah ia, di depan pintu apartemen pemberian sosok yang sudah dianggap kakaknya sendiri, salah satu dari sedikit orang-orang yang menganggap nya ada, Hatake Kakashi.

**Cklek**...

Membuka pintu lalu memasukinya. Mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru ruangan, Naruto menghela nafas panjang saat melihat kondisi ruangan apartemen.

Mengetahui kalau sosok 'dirinya' disini seperti kurang terlalu merawat ruangannya sendiri membuat Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya.

'Ternyata sifatnya tidak begitu sama denganku,' Pikir Naruto

'Sepertinya aku harus sedikit merubah ruangan ini,'

Mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke depan, Naruto pun bergumam,

_"[Eraser]''_

Semua benda disitu pun bersinar lalu kemudian menghilang, ruangan itu pun menjadi kosong.

_"[Create]"_

Gumamnya lagi yang kemudian ruangan itu kembali bersinar dan menjadi terisi kembali. Dengan dekorasi dan penempatan seperti hotel berbintang lima di dunianya.

'Ini baru bagus,' Pikirnya senang saat melihat ruangan yang telah diubahnya ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah bersiap-bersiap Naruto pun lalu melangkah pergi ke akademi. Jarak antara apartemen Naruto dengan akademi tidak begitu jauh.

Sesampainya di akademi, ia bisa merasakan pandangan orang lain saat menatap nya, pandangan meremehkan, ia tahu itu.

Siapa yang tidak mengenal Naruto di akademi. Bukan karena kemampuannya yang membuat ia terkenal, tetapi lebih pada kekurangan dan julukannya lah yang membuat ia terkenal. '_Wingless'_ itulah julukan yang diberikan atasnya karena ia tidak mempunyai aliran mana sama sekali, kapasitas mana nya bahkan dibawah salah satu murid yang juga mempunyai mana sedikit, Rock Lee.

"Wah, wah..., coba lihat, murid kesayangan kita sudah sembuh rupanya,"

"Kau benar Issei, kukira ia takut untuk ikut sekolah lagi disini,"

Dua orang pemuda menghalangi jalannya, ia tahu siapa mereka, dua orang yang sama yang selalu membuly dirinya.

Seorang pemuda dengan tato segitiga terbalik di pipinya, lalu seorang pemuda terkenal akan kekuatan naganya --selain itu dia juga terkenal akan kemesuman nya.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Inuzuka Kiba dan Hyoudo Issei, dua orang murid Akademi Konoha dengan rank _Zilver__ II_, orang yang selalu membuly dirinya di akademi.

Bukan tidak ada yang berani, tepatnya tidak ada yang peduli kepadanya. Mereka bahkan senang dirinya dibuly disini.

Meskipun mereka tahu kalau Naruto adalah anak raja, tetapi mereka juga tahu kalau keluarganya tidak ada yang peduli kepadanya, karena kekurangannya itu.

Ia bisa sekolah disini karena sosok yang sudah dianggap pamannya sendiri, yang telah menyekolahkannya dan merupakan kepala sekolah disini.

Naruto hanya menghela nafas pelan mendengar ucapan dari Kiba itu. Di dunianya ia adalah mantan seorang tentara, ia dilatih untuk mengendalikan emosi, ia sudah kebal terhadap itu.

Mengabaikan ucapan mereka berdua, Ia memilih untuk kembali melangkah melewati keduanya.

**Greb..**.

"Kau pikir bisa pergi begitu saja?" Ucap Kiba menahan pundak Naruto, mencengkeram nya cukup erat.

"Bisakah kau lepaskan aku? Aku datang dengan damai kesini," Ucap Naruto lirih namun masih dapat didengar oleh keduanya.

"Melepaskanmu? jangan harap itu terjadi!"

Kiba mengepalkan tangannya, mengarahkan tinjauannya ke wajah Naruto.

Ketika tinjuan itu hanya tinggal beberapa senti lagi...,--

"--Apa yang kau lakukan Inuzuka-san?" Sebuah intrupsi suara menghentikan gerakannya

Kiba menolehkan kepalanya, dan terkejut ketika mengetahui siapa yang telah menegurnya--begitu pula dengan Issei.

Sang ketua osis, Kaguya Ootsutsuki datang sendiri untuk menghentikan aksi mereka berdua. Naruto kembali menghela nafas pelan, tidak biasanya anggota osis mau menolongnya --Ini pertama kalinya ia ditolong oleh orang lain.

"Kaichou!" Pekik Kiba dan Issei yang terdiam akan kedatangan sang ketua osis.

Kaguya Otsutsuki, merupakan ketua osis yang baru dilantik setahun lalu dengan rank _Mazter I__II_ menggantikan ketua osis sebelumnya, yang sebentar lagi akan lulus.

Ia terkenal akan ketegasannya dan sikap dinginnya terhadap siapapun. Dengan wajah berbentuk oval, berambut putih, dengan iris mata putihnya yang indah.

Ia sendiri bisa dikatakan cantik jika saja tak tertutupi dengan wajah datar dan sikap dinginnya itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Inuzuka-san?" Tanya Kaguya kembali, mata nya menatap datar ketiga pemuda tersebut, dan Kiba merasa kalau tatapan itu seolah mengulitinya.

"Mmm.., Ano Kaicho..,--"

"Jika tidak ada urusan lebih baik kau pergi, Inuzuka-san!" Ucapan Kiba terpotong perintah dari sang ketua.

Kiba yang merasa tak ada gunanya melawan pun memilih tuk pergi, tak lupa mengajak Issei. Matanya sempat menatap tajam Naruto sebelum ia pergi.

'Akan kubalas kau nanti' itulah arti tatapan dari Kiba.

Naruto hanya menatap datar kepergian Kiba dan Issei, tatapannya beralih ke sang ketua yang masih berdiri di tempatnya.

Naruto sendiri cukup heran melihat sang ketua peduli kepadanya, bahkan rela untuk turun tangan sendiri membantunya, namun ia tak mau pikir panjang.

"_Arigatou_, _Kaichou,_" Naruto merasa tuk mengucap terima kasih.

Kaguya membalasnya dengan mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu saya pamit, _Kaichou_," Naruto pun berbalik, melanjutkan perjalanan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah mengikuti pelajaran --yang menurut Naruto membosankan selama dua jam, waktu istirahat pun tiba. Murid di kelas itu pun segera melangkahkan kaki keluar ruangan, pergi ke kantin atau sekadar mengobrol santai di halaman akademi, sedangkan beberapa murid lainnya memilih tuk tetap di kelas dengan aktivitas masing-masing.

Naruto memilih tuk tetap di kelas. Meletakan kepalanya di atas meja, menyesuaikan posisi, memilih untuk tidur.

...

...

**Twich**...

**Twich**...

Entah ini nyata atau hanya perasaannya saja, ia merasa ada seseorang yang tengah mencubit pelan hidungnya.

**Twich**...

**Twich**...

Sosok tersebut kembali mencubit hidungnya dengan sedikit tambahan tenaga, yang tentu saja membuat sang empunya mengerang.

Naruto menbuka matanya, ingin mengetahui siapa yang tadi menganggu tidur nyenyaknya.

Seorang gadis berambut ungu twintail berdiri sembari tersenyum kearahnya. Ia adalah Rukia, Kouhainya Akademi Konoha dan merupakan adik kelas Naruto dengan Rank _Zilver I_.

Naruto pernah menyelamatkannya dari sekumpulan Orc pada saat pencarian batu **Orb**.

Selain ras Manusia ada juga ras lainnya yang menempati dunia ini. Sebut saja ras Kurcaci, ras Goblin dan Orc, ras Elf --yang merupakan rasnya Rukia, dan juga ras lainnya

Berbicara soal rank, apa rank milik Naruto? Naruto tidak memiliki rank. Itulah kenapa ia mendapatkan julukan _'Tak _Bersayap'.

"Rukia-chan? Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto, melirik heran ke sosok gadis ungu didekatnya ini.

"Mmm..., A-ano, Apakah Onii_-chan _sudah makan?" Tanya Rukia, memasang ekspresi seperti anak kecil, yang membuatnya semakin _Kawai_.

"Belum, memangnya kenapa Rukia-chan?"

"Ba-bagaimana kalau Onii-_chan _ikut makan bersamaku...?" Tawar Rukia Sembari menunjukkan kotak bekal miliknya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?"

Rukia pun mengangguk semangat, mengiyakan pertanyaan Naruto

"Huft... Baiklah,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Another Place...**

Tiga sosok berjubah berdiri mengelilingi sebuah patung kuno.

Dengan hodie yang menutupi kepala mereka dan ruangan yang hanya disinari dua obor, menyamarkan wajah mereka.

Salah satu sosok mendekati patung tersebut, meletakkan tangannya disisi patung.

"Sudah waktunya bagi anda untuk bangkit dari tidur anda, Yang Mulia!" Ucap sosok tersebut.

Tangannya itu pun bersinar, sinar itu pun kemudian menyelimuti patung tersebut.

**Sring...**

Sosok itu menarik tangannya kembali. Segera setelah sinar itu menghilang, keretakan terjadi di segala sisi patung yang makin lama membesar hingga akhirnya patung itu pun hancur, menampilkan sesosok dengan aura kegelapan pekat yang menyelimuti dirinya.

Ketiga sosok tersebut menunduk hormat, layaknya sang kesatria kepada sang raja.

"Selamat datang kembali, Raja Kegelapan!"

Sosok yang dipanggil 'Raja Kegelapan' itu pun lalu membuka matanya.

**Wush...**

Memperlihatkan kedua matanya yang putih bersinar, namun dengan aura kegelapan saat orang lain melihatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~To Be Continue~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : **Huft... Akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini... Maaf kalo wordnya kurang dan belum bisa sesuai ekspektasi...

Fic ini murni fiksi, dan tidak berhubungan dengan tema anime yang asli, jadi harap maklum kalau ada sedikit perubahan di fic ini.

Saya juga akan menjelaskan sedikit tentang kekuatan Naruto yang tadi.

[**Create] : Adalah kekuatan dari batu Orb yang mampu menciptakan apapun sesuai keinginan pengguna --Kecuali mahluk hidup.**

**[Eraser] : Adalah kekuatan dari batu Orb yang mampu menghapus apapun sesuai keinginan pengguna --Kecuali mahluk hidup.**

Untuk pair masih belum terpikirkan. Tolong berikan saran dan komentar anda!

**Emerlard-kun Out~~~**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N : Sebelum saya melanjutkan cerita saya akan menjelaskan tentang beberapa hal.**

**Pertama, soal penampilan Rukia (Oc), Penampilan Rukia disini mirip dengan karakter Konjiki no Yami anime To LoveRu hanya saja rambutnya bewarna ungu dengan model twintail**

**Kedua, untuk chapter awal saya khususkan pada tokoh utama dulu, Mungkin chapter 3 atau 4 keatas baru tokoh lainnya.**

**Ketiga soal teknik Naruto, Naruto mempunyai banyak teknik, hanya saja baru dua teknik yang saya keluarkan --Nanti di chapter ini Naruto akan mengeluarkan teknik lainnya.**

**Soal kelemahan teknik Naruto itu ada, dan akan diketahui seiring jalannya cerita**.

**Dan yang terakhir, saya salah menuliskan rank milik Kaguya di Chapter sebelumnya, seharusnya _rank_ Kaguya itu_ Elite IV_****, karena disini perbedaan setiap rank cukup jauh kurasa rank segitu udah cukup.**

**Okay sampai disini saja...**

**Selamat membaca...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rate : M**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chara Universe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Another Place...**

Tiga sosok berjubah berdiri mengelilingi sebuah patung kuno.

Dengan hodie yang menutupi kepala mereka dan ruangan yang hanya disinari dua obor menyamarkan wajah mereka.

Salah satu sosok mendekati patung tersebut meletakkan tangannya disisi patung.

"Sudah waktunya bagi anda untuk bangkit dari tidur anda, Yang Mulia!"

Ucap sosok tersebut

Tangannya itu pun bersinar, sinar itu pun kemudian menyelimuti patung tersebut.

**Sring...**

Sosok itu pun menarik tangannya kembali. Segera setelah sinar itu menghilang, keretakan terjadi di segala sisi patung yang makin lama membesar hingga akhirnya patung itu pun hancur, menampilkan sesosok dengan aura kegelapan pekat menyelimuti dirinya.

Ketiga sosok tersebut menunduk hormat, layaknya sang kesatria kepada sang raja.

"Selamat datang kembali, Raja Kegelapan!''

Sosok yang dipanggil 'Raja Kegelapan' itu pun membuka matanya.

**Wush...**

Memperlihatkan kedua matanya yang putih bersinar namun dengan aura kegelapan saat orang lain melihatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sosok itu menolehkan pandangannya ke arah tiga sosok lainnya yang tengah menunduk hormat kepadanya.

**"Bangkitlah wahai para kesatria ku!" **Ucapnya dengan nada berat. Ketiga sosok itu pun bangkit berdiri.

"**Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur?" **Tanya nya menatap ketiga sosok itu.

"Lebih dari 1000 tahun, Yang Mulia," Jawab salah satu sosok.

Sosok itu memejamkan matanya, kemudian membuka kembali dan menatap ketiga sosok tersebut.

**"Persiapkan diri kalian!" **

Ketiga sosok itu pun langsung menghilang, seolah ditelan kegelapan, setelah mendengarkan perintah dari sang Raja

Setelah ketiga sosok itu menghilang, ia pun berbalik lalu mengangkat tangan kanannya.

**Sring...**

Sebuah energi kegelapan muncul di tangan kanannya, energi itu pun kemudian memenuhi seluruh ruangan.

Sesaat kemudian energi itu pun menghilang. Sebuah singgasana besar bewarna hitam terlihat dihadapannya. Sosok itu pun melangkah mendekati singgasana itu lalu mendudukinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**At Naruto Place...**

Duduk bersantai di taman belakang sekolah adalah rutinitas harian Naruto, selain tidur dan bermalas-malasan di kelas saat jam istirahat.

"Kau disini eh, Naruto?" Seorang pemuda berambut pirang datang menghampiri, sembari membawa dua buah _softdrink_ di tangannya.

"Kau mau?"

"Yah, kau tau kebiasaanku bukan, Raiser?" Ucap Naruto, menerima softdrink yang diberikan Raiser.

"Hm, lalu kenapa kau tidak sesekali mengambil misi, Naruto? Kau tahu kau bisa saja naik _rank_ dengan mudah kalau kau mau mengambil misi,"

Memang benar yang dikatakan Raiser, kalau Naruto mau bisa saja ia naik _rank_ dengan mudah. Namun sampai saat ini, ia belum pernah sekalipun mengambil misi, ia lebih suka berpetualang daripada melakukan misi.

Ada cara lain untuk menaikkan _rank _tanpa harus menunggu turnamen diselenggarakan. Yaitu dengan cara mengumpulkan poin dalam misi, jumlah poin tergantung dengan tingkat kesulitannya.

...

Naruto pun memikirkan atas ucapan Raiser, benar juga ia belum pernah mengambil misi selama ini. Mungkin berpetualang sebentar tidak apa-apa bukan.

"Kurasa kau benar, Raiser," ucap Naruto setelah memikirkannya

"Jadi kau mau? Ayo, sekalian kuantar kau ke _guild_ sekarang," Raiser lalu berdiri, berjalan menuju _guild _diikuti oleh Naruto dibelakangnya.

...

Sesampainya di _guild, _seorang wanita paruh baya menghampiri keduanya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Sepertinya ia merupakan penjaga _guild_ ini.

"Ah, temanku ingin mengambil misi," Jawab Raiser sembari menepuk pundak Naruto.

Wanita itu pun mengangguk, lalu melangkah mundur sebentar sebelum akhirnya kembali dengan membawa selembar kertas berisikan misi yang tersedia.

"Ini daftar misi yang tersedia, tuan," Ucap wanita itu lalu memberikan kertas tersebut.

Naruto menerima kertas tersebut. Melihat isi daftar misi sebelum akhirnya berhenti pada sebuah misi.

Alis kanan Naruto terangkat, tertarik pada misi tersebut.

"Aku ingin mengambil ini," Ucap Naruto sembari menunjuk daftar misi tersebut.

Si wanita melirikan pandangannya pada tunjukkan Naruto, alis wanita itu mengernyit saat melihat hadiah dari misi tersebut.

"Apa anda yakin, tuan?" Tanya Wanita itu memastikan.

"Ya, aku yakin," Jawab Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi, hadi--"

"Aku tak mempedulikan hadiahnya!" Potong Naruto cepat. Ia tahu kalau hadiah yang diberikan atas misi itu sedikit, tidak sesuai dengan tingkatan misi, namun poin yang diberikannya itulah yang membuatnya tertarik.

Poin yang diberikan atas misi itu bisa dikatakan cukup banyak. Poin itu bahkan bisa membuatnya naik menjadi _rank zilver_ dengan mudah.

Dan Naruto yakin kalau misi tersebut pasti tidaklah mudah.

"Baiklah tuan," Wanita itu pun kembali mundur lalu muncul dengan membawa selembar kertas berbentuk gulungan.

"Ini adalah deskripsi atas misi tersebur tuan," Ucap si wanita menjelaskan.

"Hm, baiklah, terimakasih!" Setelah selesai dengan urusannya Naruto pun menghampiri Raiser.

"Kau sudah selesai?"

Naruto pun mengangguk menjawabnya.

"Kalau begitu ayo," Mereka berdua pun berjalan pergi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepulang dari akademi Naruto pun bersiap untuk menjalankan misi pertamanya, besok pagi.

Ah, ia hampir lupa untuk membaca deskripsi dari misinya itu.

Naruto pun mengambil gulungan itu, membuka lalu membacanya.

_Sebuah desa yang terletak di selatan kerajaan mengalami kejadian misterius._

_._

_Energi aneh berwarna kehitaman terbentuk dan membungkus desa tersebut._

_Kabarnya semua penduduk desa menghilang dan kehilangan kontak dengan dunia luar._

_._

_Misi kalian adalah menyelidiki apa yang terjadi di desa itu, jika ada yang masih hidup selamatkanlah._

_._

_Nama misi : -_

_Tingkat kesulitan : Tinggi_

_Hadiah : 20 Gold_

_6__000 Poin_

.

Setelah membaca deskripsi itu pun Naruto bergumam, "Desa yang menghilang?..., Menarik!"

.

.

.

**Next Day...**

Pagi harinya Naruto pun pergi ke tempat pengurusan misi. Sesampainya disana ia pun menemui seorang pria berjenggot yang merupakan pengurus di tempat itu.

""Kau yakin ingin ingin mengambil misi ini nak?" Tanya pria itu setelah menerima deskripsi yang dibawa Naruto sebelumnya.

"Tentu saja aku yakin," Jawab Naruto mantap.

"Hah, baiklah... Akan kupanggil orang yang memberi misi ini, tunggu sebentar!" Lalu pria itu pun beranjak pergi.

Sesaat kemudian ia pun kembali dengan seorang pria berambut hitam sebahu.

"Ini adalah klienmu!" Ujarnya sembari menunjuk pria tersebut.

"Perkenalkan namaku Kurro, senang bertemu dengan anda!" Ucap si pria tadi mengulurkan tangannya.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, panggil saja aku Naruto, senang juga bertemu dengan anda!" Balas Naruto. Berjabat tangan.

"Ah, baiklah aku akan mengurus ini, Kalian bisa pergi!" Ujar pria berjenggot itu.

Keduanya pun beranjak pergi, menuju gerbang kerajaan.

...

"Jadi..." Ucap Naruto buka suara setelah mereka melewati gerbang, keluar dari kerajaan.

"Apa yang terjadi pada desamu, Kurro-san?" Ucap Naruto memulai pembicaraan.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu, Naruto-san..." Balas kurro.

"Ha, Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Begini, tiga bulan yang lalu..."

**Flashback**

Kurro adalah seorang pedagang, bersama temannya ia telah berdagang di _mizu no kuni_ ( Kerajaan Air ) selama sebulan dan berniat untuk pulang hari ini.

Awalnya tidak ada halangan yang berarti ketika perjalanan pulang, namun saat sampai di kampung halaman, Kurro dan temannya terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi di desa.

Aura bewarna hitam pekat mengelilingi desa hingga radius 100 meter dari sisi tembok kayu desa.

Aura itu seakan 'memakan' apa yang ada di dalam desa. Karena dari dalam desa, mereka bisa mendengar teriakkan atau jeritan keputusasaan, ketakutan, hingga penderitaan, semua bercampur aduk di dalam aura kehitaman tersebut.

Keadaan di desa bisa dibilang sangat menakutkan.

Kurro dan temannya hanya bisa shok melihatnya, tubuh mereka pun tidak bisa digerakkan karena saking terkejutnya.

"Aa-apa yang terjadi...!?" Ucap Kurro setelah beberapa saat terdiam dan mulai berhasil mengendalikan lagi tubuh masing-masing.

"Akupun juga tidak tahu," Jawab temannya.

...

Cukup lama mereka memandangi aura kehitaman yang terus menguar itu.

"Aku akan mencoba memeriksanya," Ucap temannya sembari mendekati desa dengan perlahan.

"Tunggu!" Belum sempat untuk mendekati, Kurro telah menahan pundaknya.

"Kita tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam sana!" Ucap Kurro memperingati.

"Lalu kita harus apa!? Aku tidak mungkin diam saja saat melihatnya," Balas temannya keras kepala, lalu melepaskan pegangan Kurro.

Temanya itu pun mendekati aura tersebut, jari telunjuknya mulai menyentuh aura secara perlahan.

Namun ada satu hal yang temannya itu tak sadari.

Yaitu ia telah salah karena mencoba untuk menyentuh aura misterius itu.

Dan begitu jarinya telunjuknya mulai mengeras dan berubah wujudnya menjadi batu, iapun mulai menyadarinya.

Tetapi sudah terlambat.

Bagaikan _virus_, perubahan itu dengan cepat merambat ke seluruh anggota tubuhnya, dan ketika ia hendak menoleh ke Kurro, kepalanya telah berubah menjadi batu.

...

Kurro hanya bisa terdiam mematung saat melihat kondisi temannya yang mengeras bagaikan patung dan begitu ia hendak menolong temannya.

**Krak... Pyar...**

Tubuh temannya itupun hancur, menjadi butiran pasir yang kemudian terhisap kedalam desanya tersebut.

"Ti-tidak...,"

**Flashback end**

"...--Jadi begitu Naruto-san," Ucap Kurro menyelesaikan ceritanya

Naruto pun hanya manggut-manggut tanda mengerti.

_Aura kehitaman yang mampu merubah manusia menjadi patung? Menakjubkan_, pikir Naruto mendengarnya.

"Emm..., Kurro-san, apa ada _sesuatu_ di desamu yang _spesial_ atau mungkin _berbeda_?" Ucap Naruto mencoba bertanya.

Kurro mengelus dagunya perlahan, mencoba mengingat apakah ada _sesuatu_ yang seperti itu di desanya.

Cukup lama hingga akhirnya ia mengingatnya, "Kurasa ada Naruto-san,"

"Benarkah? Apa itu?"

"Sebuah pedang...," Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap Kurro dengan tatapan bingung.

"... --Pedang itu adalah pedang pusaka yang dimiliki desa kami, sudah lama ada bahkan sebelum desa itu berdiri...,"

"... --Meskipun itu pedang pusaka, kami bahkan tidak bisa memakainya...," Ucap Kurro sedikit tertawa saat mengingatnya.

"Bagaimana bisa, apa itu pedang khusus?" Tanya Naruto kembali.

"... --Mungkin, karena setiap orang yang mencoba menyentuh pedang itu...,"

"... --Maka kutukan sedang menunggunya!"

"Kutukan...?"

"Yah, kutukan yang membuat wujudnya berubah menjadi batu lalu hancur, seperti yang terjadi pada temanku,"

Penjelasan dari Kurro itu membuat Naruto sedikit terkejut, ia tidak menyangka ada pedang seperti itu di dunia ini.

...

Setelah beberapa saat keheningan terjadi, Naruto pun buka suara.

"Kurasa pedang itulah yang melakukannya,"

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Hanya sekadar dugaan, lagipula bukankah kau bilang bahwa pedang itu akan memberikan kutukan yang mencoba menyentuhnya?"

"Dan menurut dugaanku, ada orang lain yang bukan hanya telah menyentuhnya, tapi juga melepaskan segel yang sepertinya ada di pedang itu!"

Kurro pun jadi teringat sosok Kepala Desa saat mendengarkan penjelasan Naruto tadi. Sosok yang selalu mencoba untuk memakai pedang itu tapi tidak bisa dan tidak mau menyentuhnya dan menyuruh orang lain untuk melakukannya.

_Apa mungkin dia yang melakukannya?_ Pikir Kurro bertanya-tanya, tetapi dengan cepat diusirnya pikiran tadi, ia tahu kalau kepala desa bukanlah sosok yang seperti itu.

"Kurasa kita harus cepat, Kurro-san, sebelum pedang itu mengambil nyawa orang lain lagi,"

Kurro mengangguk mendengarnya, "Tapi, bagaimana caranya?" Perjalanannya masih jauh, sekitar dua hari lagi baru sampai dan bagaimana cara Naruto membawa mereka lebih cepat kesana.

"Itu tak perlu khawatir. Sekarang coba pegang pundakku!"

Kurro pun melakukan apa yang Naruto katakan.

"Lalu pejamkan matamu dan bayangkan tempat desamu itu!"

Kurro pun lalu membayangkan tempat desanya.

"Sudah?"

Kurro mengangguk untuk menjawabnya.

"Kalau begitu bersiaplah! _[Switch]_"

**Sring...**

Dalam sekejap tubuh mereka pun menghilang, meninggalkan seberkas sinar putih.

...

**Sring...**

Keduanya pun telah tiba di luar lokasi yang dituju berada, mengamati keadaan sekitar, "Kau bisa membuka matamu, Kurro-san!"

Kurro pun membuka kedua matanya dan mendapati bahwa ia telah tiba di dekat desanya.

**Wushh...**

Seperti yang diceritakan oleh Kurro.

Dari jarak seratus meter dihadapan mereka, lokasi tempat tinggal Kurro berada yang kini tidak dalam keadaan baik.

Sebuah aura dengan warna hitam pekat yang kini 'menyelimuti' seluruh desa.

Aura yang menguar layaknya api, tapi siapapun atau apapun yang mengeluarkan aura aneh itu tidak bisa dianggap remeh

Karena dari aura tersebut, mereka seolah mendengar jeritan penuh keputusasaan, kekecewaan, dendam, dan kesedihan yang mendalam yang berasal aura itu

Naruto menatap intens aura yang hitam dan tanpa disadari oleh kurro, kedua mata safir Naruto pun bersinar terang.

Di penglihatannya ia bisa melihat sebuah pedang yang melayang dan terletak di tengah desa, di tempat yang sepertinya merupakan tempat berkumpul penduduk saat festival.

Tetapi ada satu hal yang Naruto bingungkan.

Kemana semua penduduk desanya?

Di dekat sekitar pedang itu, dirumah, bahkan dijalanan sekalipun ia tidak melihat ada tanda-tanda kehidupan disana. Bukan hanya penduduk desa, ia juga tidak melihat ada satu hewan yang berkeliaran sekalipun.

Setelah melihat itu, sinar dari matanya itu pun meredup. Menolehkan pandangannya kearah Kurro yang kini sedang melamun dan berkeringat dingin saat melihat aura itu.

"Kurro-san," Ucapan dari Naruto itu pun membuyarkan lamunan Kurro.

"... ya?"

"Tolong mundur sebentar! Ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan,"

Kurro pun melangkah mundur beberapa langkah.

_Kuharap ini berhasil_

Memfokuskan pandangannya ke aura lalu merentangkan tangan kanannya ke depan, Naruto pun berucap lirih, _"__[Eraser]__"_

Seberkas cahaya mulai menyinari tangan Naruto, lalu perlahan menyebar ke aura hitam dan mulai menghilangkan aura itu dengan menutupinya dengan cahaya Naruto tadi.

Sesaat kemudian aura itupun menghilang sepenuhnya. Naruto lalu berjalan memasuki desa diikuti dengan Kurro dibelakangnya.

...

"Jadi ini pedang yang kau maksud?" Setelah beberapa saat menyusuri jalan desa, keduanya pun akhirnya tiba di tempat pedang itu berada.

"Ya itu benar, Naruto-san," Jawab kurro menganggukkan kepalanya.

Kurro tentu saja masih ingat bentuk dari pedang tersebut.

Sebuah pedang besar bewarna hitam dengan aksen kemerahan di sisinya, tak lupa sebuah batu ruby bewarna merah yang menghiasi gagang pedang itu, dan hiasan yang menambah kesan bagi pedang tersebut.

Pedang itu terletak digenggaman tangan sebuah patung besar di tengah desa.

"Mengapa pedang itu ada disana?"

Meletakkan pedang pusaka di tempat terbuka seperti ini? Bukankah itu akan mendatangkan hal yang buruk kedepannya.

Kurro yang sepertinya mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Naruto menjelaskan, "Seperti yang kubilang tadi, tidak ada yang bisa memindahkan bahkan menyentuhnya, pedang dan patung ini bahkan sudah ada sebelum desa ini berdiri!"

oh...

Naruto ingin sekali merutuki kebodohannya.

...

Sesaat setelah itu Naruto mulai mengamati patung tersebut.

Sebuah patung setinggi lima meter dengan ukiran yang membentuk halus di bagian tertentu. Patung ini sepertinya dibuat dengan bahan terbaik, terbukti dengan umurnya yang sepertinya sudah sangat tua namun terlihat kokoh --Ia bisa melihat itu dari debu yang menempel di kaki patung tersebut.

Ngomong-ngomong patung siapa ini? Tidak mungkin membuat sebuah patung kecuali ia adalah seorang bangsawan atau orang yang terkenal di negerinya, dan juga untuk apa orang yang membuat patung meletakkan pedang itu disini?

Sementara pikiran Naruto sedang menganalisis masalah, pikiran Kurro berada di tempat lain.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Konoha Kingdom...**

Di aula kerajaan, tempat dimana para orang-orang penting kerajaan berkumpul untuk melakukan rapat besar, dan itulah yang mereka lakukan hari ini.

Duduk di singgasan kebesarannya, Sang Raja Konoha, Namikaze Minato mendadak meminta untuk mengadakan rapat.

Dewan Kerajaan telah berkumpul dan kini tengah duduk rapi di hadapannya.

Begitupula dengan para Komandan

Michael, Sang Jenderal Besar Kerajaan setia menemani disampingnya.

"Aku minta maaf karena telah meminta kalian untuk berkumpul mendadak hari ini, tapi situasi memaksa untuk melakukan hal itu," Sang Raja pun memulai penjelasannya, "Sebuah desa di bagian selatan kerajaan mengalami kejadian misterius selama beberapa bulan ini, bahkan beberapa orang telah dikirim yang kesana tidak kembali hingga saat ini...,"

...

Setelah beberapa saat penjelasan, Sang Raja pun mulai memberikan titah, "Komandan, Silva!"

Seorang gadis berambut perak yang tertutup helm armor seketika menghadap dan menundukkan badannya ala seorang kesatria.

"Ha'i, Yang Mulia,"

"Kutugaskan kepadamu untuk pergi dan selidiki apa yang terjadi disana, bawalah beberapa pasukan untuk ikut serta, dan sebisa mungkin hindari kontak fisik dengan ras atau kerajaan lain!"

"Siap, Yang Mulia!" Komandan itupun berdiri, lalu berbalik melangkah keluar dari aula kerajaan.

"Dan lainnya tingkatkan kewaspadaan kalian dan tetap lakukan tugas kalian seperti biasa!"

"Siap, Yang Mulia!"

"Baiklah, rapat ini ditutup!"

Dan rapat itupun berakhir. . . .

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Cih, sial, kenapa pedang itu sama sekali tidak mau didekati!?"

Sudah tiga kali lebih keduanya berusaha untuk mendekati pedang itu, namun sepertinya pedang itu tidak menyukai mereka --ini terbukti dengan aura kehitaman yang melempar mereka sedari tadi.

"Kurasa pedang itu tidak mau didekati, Naruto-san,"

"Yah, dan sepertinya kita akan mendapatkan masalah serius," Balas Naruto, melihat pedang tersebut yang mulai mengeluarkan auranya kembali.

Dan terbukti apa yang dikatakan Naruto.

Dari aura tersebut belasan lebih pasukan skeleton pun muncul. Mereka memakai pakaian khas seorang kesatria dengan pedang dan perisai di masing-masing tangannya, kedua rongga matanya yang putih bersinar seakan menatap tajam Naruto dan Kurro.

Di bagian terdepan belasan pasukan skeleton itu, ada sesosok skeleton yang berbeda dari yang lainnya. Ia memakai zirah yang berbeda dan senjatanya adalah sebuah kapak berukuran besar di punggungnya.

Pandangannya menghadap kebawah hingga kemudian iapun mendongak.

**"Grrr... Siapa kalian? Mengganggu istirahat orang lain saja!" **Sosok tengkorak itu bicara, dengan nadanya yang serak dan berat.

"Kami bukanlah siapa-siapa, kami hanya ingin mencoba untuk menyentuh pedang itu," Naruto lah yang menjawab, sembari menunjuk kearah pedang tersebut.

**"Geh, kau ingin menyentuh pedang ini? Jangan bercanda, tak ada yang bisa menyentuh pedang ini kecuali, tuanku!?"**

"Kalau begitu bisakah kau melepaskan orang-orang itu? Aku tahu orang-orang desa ini berada didalam pedang tuanmu itu!"

Itulah alasan kenapa sedari tadi Naruto dan kurro ingin menyentuh pedang itu. Naruto tahu kalau orang desa berada didalam pedang itu meskipun mereka berdua tidak tahu cara membuka segelnya, setidaknya mereka telah berjuang.

Namun ternyata perjuangan mereka harus menghadapi halangan.

**"Kau ingin orang-orang ini kembali? Bagaimana kalau kita buat taruhan. Jika kalian berhasil menang melawanku maka aku akan melepaskan mereka...,"**

"Jika kami kalah...?"

**"Jika kalian kalah maka kalian harus menyerahkan jiwa kalian kepadaku, bagaimana kalian menyetujuinya?!"**

Melirik Kurro, Naruto lalu berbisik, "Kau bisa bertarung, Kurro-san?"

Kurro tersenyum mendengarnya, kemudian membalasnya, "Tentu, karena dulu aku adalah mantan tentara bayaran!"

Naruto mengangguk puas mendengarnya. Tatapannya pun kembali ke Skeleton tadi, "Baiklah kami setuju!"

**"Gahahaha... Bagus, kalau begitu bersiaplah!" **Skeleton itupun lalu merentangkan satu tangannya, menunjuk kearah Naruto.

Seakan tahu apa yang yang diinginkannya, para pasukan skeleton yang berjumlah empat belas itu lalu bergerak maju sembari mengangkat perisainya dan mengacungkan senjatanya.

"Kurro-san, gunakanlah ini," Ucap Naruto kemudiam menyerahkan sebuah pedang.

"Arigatou, Naruto-san!" Balas Kurro, menerima pedang tersebut.

"Hm... Kalau begitu ayo!"

"Ha'i"

Keduanya pun bergerak maju. Ketika sudah berada di hadapan pasukan skeleton itu, Naruto pun langsung menebaskan pedangnya.

**Krak...**

Suara tulang yang patah dan tengkorak yang menggelinding terjadi karena hasil dari serangan Naruto barusan, namun hal yang terjadi selanjutnya membuat Naruto terkejut.

Kepala skeleton yang berada di tanah itupun berubah menjadi debu dan skeleton tadi yang seharusnya tidak berkepala malah kembali utuh.

_Astaga, regenerasi? _Batin Naruto melihat hal tersebut.

Keterkejutan Naruto juga sama seperti yang dialami Kurro. Pedang yang seharusnya sudah memotong lengan skeleton didepannya ini seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa, lengan itu kembali utuh.

Uh... Kurro ingin sekali mengumpat sekarang.

Cih... Naruto mendecih kesal, memutar otaknya untuk mencari kelemahan dari mahluk dihadapannya ini sementara tangannya terus melakukan serangan, meskipun hal itu tidaklah berguna .

...

Naruto yang tengah berpikir keras pun lengah dan tidak menyadari skeleton yang ada dibelakangnya.

Skeleton itu mengangkat pedangnya tinggi-tinggi, hendak membelah tubuh Naruto.

**Krak...**

Sebelum sempat melakukannya, sebilah pedang menembus zirah nya menusuk dadanya.

**Brukk...**

Naruto yang mendegar suara terjatuh dibelakangnya langsung berbalik, menatap sesosok skeleton yang kini tersungkur di depannya dan tak lama kemudian skeleton itupun berubah menjadi debu.

_Tunggu..._ Matanya sedikit melebar saat melihat kejadian barusan, matanya kemudian beralih kearah Kurro, pelaku pembunuhan skeleton tersebut.

"Kau yang melakukannya?"

"Begitulah...,"

"Dibagian mana kau menyerangnya?"

"Dada, mungkin..." Jawab Kurro mengendik bahunya.

_Dada... jangan-jangan..._ Mata Naruto membelalak mengetahui fakta didepannya ini.

_Itu dia..._ Kini Naruto tahu kelemahan dari para Skeleton ini.

"Kurro, kita serang jantungnya, aku yakin itulah kelemahannya!" Seru Naruto yang kemudian merangsek maju, menusuk satu skeleton di depanya, dan benar saja, skeleton itupun ambruk lalu berubah menjadi debu.

"Hm...," Gumam Kurro mengangguk ikut maju bersama Naruto.

...

**Krak... **

Skeleton itupun ambruk terkena tusukan dari Naruto.

"Akhirnya...," Ujar Naruto, menatap skeleton yang telah berubah menjadi debu, itu adalah skeleton terakhir.

"Yah, ltu cukup melelahkan," Celetuk Kurro sembari merenggangkan ototnya.

**"Hahaha... Menarik, ternyata kalian berhasil mengalahkan pasukanku, jujur kuakui aku sedikit takjub kepada kalian anak muda!" **

Seketika keduanya menolehkan pandangan kesosok Skeleton yang tengah tertawa barusan. Karena pertempuran tadi, mereka hampir lupa kalau masih ada satu skeleton lagi yang mungkin merupakan pimpinan mereka.

**"Kalian bisa mengalahkan pasukanku, tapi apakah kalian bisa mengalahkanku...?!" **Ucap Skeleton tersebut, menarik kapak besar yang ada si punggungnya.

**Deg...**

Naruto dan Kurro pun berkeringat dinhin ketika merasakan aura tak mengenakan di hadapan mereka ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued...**

**Akhirnya update juga...! Fyuh~**

**Apa pertarungannya tadi seru? Maaf kalau tidak seru karena saya baru pertama kali buat adengan pertarungan ini.**

**Maaf kalau saya baru update hari ini, tetapi masalah urusan kuotalah yang membuat saya tidak bisa up cepat.**

**Bukan apa-apa tapi saya tidak mungkin menghamburkan uang hanya untuk membeli kuota, lagipula saya mempunyai urusan lain dan juga mencari inspirasi.**

**Bicara soal karakter yang baru muncul tadi, akan saya jelaskan.**

**Namanya adalah Noella Silva dari anime... apa ya namanya, lupa ane... Ah iya Black Cover.**

**Soal teknik yang [Switch] yang dipakai Naruto tadi adalah teknik sejenis teleportasi, tapi bukan hanya diri sendiri, orang lain dan benda bahkan bisa diteleportasi ke tempat yang diinginkan --Jika tempat itu pernah dikunjungi.**

**Terakhir saya berterimakasih kepada para _reader_ yang telah memberi masukan dan menyemangati saya, saya merasa tersanjung atas hal itu.**

**Saya masih baru disini jadi saya membutuhkan dukungan dan masukan dari kalian semua.**

**Saya berharap fic ini dapat terus berlanjut hingga akhir**

**Jangan ragu jika ada yang kalian ingin tanyakan, karena selanjutnya saya akan menjawab pertanyaan kalian tetapi yang menurut saya menarik.**

**Ok... Sampai disini dulu, pamit dulu. _Byebye~_**


End file.
